The Last Emerald
by The mind of Pandora
Summary: The story of a rare gem found by Rose Quarts. She fought in the rebel army and was poofed. Later she came out of her gem to find out that her great leader is no longer around and she has to figure out how to deal with the loss while re-living her past in the memories that now haunt her like PTSD. Please read review and give me tips and ideas for later chapters! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**FLASHBACK**

She opened her eyes. This was the very first time she's opened them. Everything was blurry and slowly came into focus. In front of her she could see a figure, walking towards her. The figure was almost a giant compared to her and she could see the curls on the figures head bouncing as she walked closer, pink in color. She knew this no longer just a figure but maybe...a person.

She didn't know what was going on or who she, herself, even was; Until the pink figure spoke.

"Hello there. My name is Rose Quarts. Pink Diamond of the Diamond Authority here on Homeworld. But you may simply call me Rose." She spoke with such calm, joyful tones while still seeming in charge. Rose Quarts smiled. "I have learned that your name, my dear, is Emerald."

The gem, now known as Emerald, looked up. She looked confused. She tried to speak but Rose spoke first. "Don't speak. I know you're probably wondering what this place is and why you are here." Emerald nodded and Rose Quarts nodded back and spoke again. "Well, Emerald, you are on Homeworld. A planet where beings such as you and I are 'grown' from the planet. We are called 'gems'. Before we show oor ture forms we are just a simple gemstone, and when we do show our forms our gems will place itself where you show your true strength from. In your case, your gem is on your forehead. You must learn very fast." Rose showed Emerald her gem and where it was located; In this case, her gem was located in her mid-section.

Emerald reached up to feel her gem and found that a cold hard object was protruding from where the pink gem has said. Rose found a mirror and showed to the new gem her form and what she looked like. In the mirror, Emerald could see a somewhat short figure. She was a pale but visible green in skin-tone. She noticed her eyes were a piercing green and seemed to jump from the mirror at her and her hair was a forest green and curled in every way possible and was very unruly. Her small, angular face was beautiful and she was happy with the way she looked. Even though she was small in stature, Rose Quarts had said something about how she would grow as she became older.

Emerald. That was her name. She smiled and turned her attention back to the pink gem, now smiling and giddy knowing that the new gem was pleased with herself and she asked "Well, Emerald, shall we continue?"

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **PRESENT DAY**

Emerald gasped, opening her eyes once again. She knew she had been forced into her gem, but for how long?

She looked around, searching for any type of life or even just an animal. She couldn't see anything. Nothing but an abandoned field filled with what seemed like earth strawberries. Strawberries and weapons left over from the rebel war. But when she had been fighting it was just an empty field. Now there were fruits growing and everything was so much different. How long had she been in her gem? She must have been poofed in the war. Luckily no one found her and smashed her gem.

The green gem walked around, still searching for any kind of life. She looked at the assortment of weapons. They were all different colors and some she could recognize. Friends and enemies of the rebellion. She had fought against her home world along side her commander, Rose Quarts, who was now only known as such.

She found a puddle and looked at herself in its reflection. She was now much taller and more mature in her looks. She was still her usual colors but somehow seemed different. Her hair was now in a ponytail. Still unruly and curly. Her beautifully chizzled face seemed to be different as well, when she has fought in the war she had very child-like features. Now she looked mature and seemed to hold pieces of her history in her striking green eyes.

Emeralds clothes were a blackish green with stars on her shoulders. Her mid-sleeved shirt went approximately to her belly-button. She had on long black legging-like pants that also had stars on the knees.

"How long was I gone?" she asked herself. No one was around to hear her so she continued. "Where's Rose...And where is everyone else?"


	2. Chapter 2

**(authors note) Thank you to everyone who has read this story. This will be a short chapter to just help the story along. My plan is to update as often as I can {maybe every other day to every few days} Please review and I welcome any ideas and information I might have overlooked. Thank you all**

 **\- The mind of Pandora**

 **FLASHBACK**

The war raged on. Gem after gem being poofed and shattered. The screams of her allies, the protectors of Earth, and her enemies, the menacing tyrants of homeworld, filled the air.

Emerald summoned her weapon, a bow as big as her and arrows the same color of her gem. She began shooting enemy after enemy poofing them one by one, pausing when she had to shatter a fellow gem. Regardless of who they were or what they fought for, they were still gems. She couldn't help but feel broken herself when she had to end the life of a gem that was only taking orders.

Even if she hadn't known them. She knew that it could be her gem being smashed into pieces. She shook the thought from her head and began again. Shoot, poof, smash, repeat.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **PRESENT DAY**

Emerald had been walking for what seemed like forever. Trying to find something, a person, a warp pad. Something to help in her find her leader or even just another gem.

She finally happened upon a glowing warp pad and decided to try to go to the communication hub. Little did she know that the warp pad to the hub had be smashed. She tried to go to the sea spire, knowing it was a sanctuary for lost gems, but again found no result. Finally she decided to go to the Galaxy Warp where she knew Rose Quarts had gems stationed in case Homeworld gems tried to invade and take over. When she got there, she found no one.

She warped to the Kindergarten. No one. "How could there be no one around? Isn't Rose worried someone, or something will try to invade?" She asked herself and found no reasonable answer to her questions. She decided to try to go to one more place, in hopes to find some trace of her leader. But this place she couldn't warp to. She would have to walk.

"Rose's healing fountain." Emerald had only seen this place once and she never saw the real beauty in it. When she was here before though, it wasn't set in concrete like it is now. She could tell it was Rose's because there were statues of her everywhere. But where was rose? If she wasn't here or at the Kindergarten, then where could she be?

Emerald only knew of one other place. But its not this place was all that great. Just some small town in the middle of no-where. What was is called? Beach town? "BEACH CITY!" She remembered and ran to the nearest warp pad. She really hoped she could find her great leader soon. She needed to know just how long she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3 Meet and Greet Part 1

**FLASHBACK**

"Emerald?" Rose's voice seemed to shake. " I want you to know that whatever happenes, I appreciat the sacrifices you have decided to make for this planet." The war was soon to come. Rose had told Emerald that she knew this because of a fusion gem that had the power of 'future vision'. Emerald had only ever hared stories of other gems.

"My beautiful Emerald. I'm so sorry that this is how you should know life. You know I've done what I've done to protect you, right?" Rose seemed very upset. But Emerald nodded.

"Rose, I understand. Please don't do this again." Emerald was a rare gem. No other Emeralds existed on homeworld. When she was created, the workers who found her thought she was some kind of defective Beryl, when in reality she was a perfectly formed Emerald, with powers the Diamond Authority had never seen before. Powers of manipulation. She could controll the earth around her, the trees and foliage. Rocks and everything else inbetween.

Before Emerald could say anything else, Rose spoke up. "Emerald, I promise as soon as this is all over I'll show you what this world is really like. I've only shown you a third of what this world is." Emerald was really happy to have someone like Rose Quarts as her guardian.

"But what happens if I or even you..." Emerald didn't want to think about her leader being crushed. Rose took care of that thought quickly.

"Garnet has already looked into that." She said that with a smile. But Emerald knew that future vision had its problems and blind spots. And everything was just a matter of probability.

 **END FLASH BACK**

 **PRESENT**

When Emerald finally found a warp pad she hesitated. She really didn't know where to go. She had really only been out with Rose Quarts a few times. Once to the galaxy Warp and maybe a few times to the Communication hub and Kindergarten. Rose had kept her in a room at the Sea Spire. She had hidden her and her power away until the time of the war. Rose had kept her a a secret weapon. To help destroy the remaining gems that had come from Homeworld.

She tried to picture this 'Beach City" but she really only knew about it because Rose had said that the Garnet had seen this place in a vision. She said it was a true vision and no other possibilities had been seen about this place. She said that she would help the humans find this place because they would be caught up in the middle of the war if they hadn't.

Emerald felt really sad not knowing where the only gem she had really ever known was. Her sadness soon turned into rage and she smashed her fists into the groung, creating a large cavern, splitting the groung where her hands had fallen. She looked at what she had done and thought to herself "Why...Why was I the one cursed with this...Why couldn't I have been a normal gem and not have been so secluded?" She thought about Rose Quarts and how she would always say that her powers are not a curse, and how she would cheer Emerald up in her darkest times. Rose was like a mother to her in many ways.

"i've got to find her. I just have to." Then the warp pad activated. She could see three figures step out from the light that the warp had created. They looked like...Gems? Emerald couldnt believe her eyes.

"Who are you?" The largest of the three gems spoke first. She was tall and slender with hair shaped like a cube on her head. The gem summoned her weapons, gauntlets. And the others followed suit. The smallest, purple in color with long white hair, summoned a whip. And the last summoned a spear with a spiral decoration. "I won't ask again. Who are you and what do you want?"

Emerald saw the stars on these new-to-her gem's clothing. She then spoke. "My name is Emerald. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know where Rose Quarts is." The two smaller gems gave looks of shock and confusion. Then a pained expression. The tallest gem was the only one to speak, keeping a hard look on her face as she did so.

"Well, Emerald, what is you reasoning behing finding Rose?"

"She was my leader during the rebel war. I need to find her to tell her that I'm still alive." That was all Emerald could muster. She was still in shock of finding not one, but THREE gems without even really trying.

"I don't think she going to do anything rash, G." The small purple gem said, talking the the tall gem. The tall gem de-materialized her gauntlets and the others did so as well. Then the slender one spoke.

"Emerald, I regret to inform you that Rose is no longer with us." These words sent Emerald into a spiral of sadness she had never known before. She felt powerless, like her gem had been cracked. She could only ask "She's been shattered?!"

Tears ran down her pale green face and fell to the . Dark flowers grew where her tears had fallen. She couldn't see the three gems move closer to her, but when they did she only cried harder. She fell to the ground and her sad little flowers had grown aroung her. They were almost completely covering her. Only her neck, face and hands could be seen.

"Emerald, no. She wasn't shattered. Well its really hard to explain. You've shown us that you are of no threat to us. Please come follow us." The large gem's words were comforting in a way. If Rose hadn't been shattered than where was she?


	4. Chapter 4 Meet and Greet Part 2

**PRESENT**

The gems that had found Emerald helped her to the warp pad. In the stream of the warp the small slender gem spoke. "Since you are not a threat, I guess you deserve to know who we are. I'm Pearl. This is Amethyst." Pearl motioned to the small purple gem. "And this is Garnet."

"Wait, did you say Garnet?" Emerald remembered Rose telling her about a Garnet. The one with future vison. "I know you. Well I don't KNOW you, but Rose has talked about you. Do you have future vision?" The gem known as Garnet finally showed some emotion in the form of a questioning look.

"What has Rose told you about me?" Garnet asked, she seemed to be very uneasy about Emeralds knowledge of her. "Rose told me that you're the reason she knew about the war, before it was even a possibility. She's said so many great things about you. About how you're a fusion. Is that true? I've never met a fusion...or really any other gem besides Rose..."

"Rose hasn't said anything about you. Why would she talk about us, but not you?" Pearl was the first to speak. Cutting off Garnet's sentence before she could even say a word. Pearl seemed to be a bit frustrated with her question. "Rose never kept secrets from me."

"Well she did keep lion from you. P." Amethyst laughed and Pearl began to argue with her. Emerald tried to explain herself.

"I didn't mean to cause any problems. I..." But Garnet silenced everyone. "STOP!" the warp pad then stopped and they were inside what looked like a human home. From what Rose had told Emerald anyway.

Amethyst and Pearl stopped fighting when Garnet raised her voice. And when Garnet saw they had arrived to their home she walked off and went into what Emerald would later find out is called 'The Temple'.

"What's wrong with Garnet?" A small boy came bounding into the area where the warp pad was located. He had another gem, smaller than Amethyst, following closely behind him.

"Steven, Peridot. This Emerald. We found her outside of the strawberry field. We have come to the conclusion that she is a freind" Pearl introduced Emerald. She smiled at the small humanoid and he, in turn, smiled back. "Emerald this is Steven and Peridot." Emerald didn't say anything. She only looked at the boy. Noticing how familiar he looked. But she knew she couldn't have ever met him before.

"Hi there, Emerald!" Steven walked to the tall green gem and wrapped his arms around her for what humans called 'hugs'. Rose had told her about those. Emerald liked hugs from Rose. Somehow when this boy, Steven, hugged her it almost felt the same, just smaller. And Emerald could't help but hug him back.

"I guess we should explain some things, huh?" Amethyst looked at Pearl as if to say "You're up" and Pearl began. "Well, Rose Quarts was not shattered. In fact she lived long after the rebellion." She took a long pause and looked at the boy named Steven. "She, and all of us, myself, Amethyst and Garnet, built this temple." Pearl led Emerald and the others outside to take in the temple and all of its greatness. "This temple, depicts a fusion, showing that when we're all together and in harmony, we can conquer anything. The fusion that is the carving on the side of the mountain is actually a fusion of Rose Quarts and all of us. Rose, being the main parts because she was the metaphorical 'glue' that kept us all together."

Steven and Emerald's eyes grew as the new information came to light. Steven had never heard the history of his home before. "But that doesn't explain where Rose is now." She said this in the hopes that pearl would continue, and she did. "I'm sure you know about how much Rose loved humans." Emerald nodded and Pearl continued. "Well, one day, long after the war had ended and after the human race had become a lot more advanced, Rose met one particular human, named Greg Universe." Steven chimed in "That's my dad!" he seemed very please with the fact that he knew who Pearl was talking about.

"Yes, Steven, your father, now let me finnish." Steven nodded and became quiet. Listening to Pearl again. "Greg had become quite fond of Rose. And in turn, Rose became quite fond of Mr. Universe. And well, that's where Steven, here, came from. You see; Steven lift up your shirt." Steven did as he was asked. "Rose gave up her physical form so that she could give birth to Steven. He even has her gem."

Emerald looked in awe at Stevens mid-section. She couldn't believe it. That was Rose's gem, but... "I still don't understand" Emerald looked at Pearl once again. Hoping for a better explination. "That's really all we know so far. Steven even has Rose's sheild. And we found Rose's sword in the strawberry patch. We don't exactly know if Rose will come back but we've come to agree that as long as we have Steven, we still have Rose." Emerald's eyes began to water. Steven must not have seen this and began to speak. "AND I'M HALF GEM HALF HUMAN!"

 **FLASHBACK**

Emerald sat in a field. Alone. Homeworld wasn't all that bad when you get away from the Diamond Authority. She sat and played with her rocks and practiced throwing them without touching them; just one of her many talents.

She waited for Rose Quarts, who let her play in the abandoned fields miles and miles away from the compound where they both lived. Rose had to keep her a secret. She couldn't risk a gem finding her and finding out what she could do. If they had she would have been forced to fight against the rebellion, and if she refused she would have been crushed in an instant.

Rose, on the other had, would give her a choice; Fight against Homeworld to save the beautiful, or just hide until the war was over. Rose would never smash an innocent for such inhumane reasons. Especially not a gem who had so many tallents.

When Rose found Emerald she had sat down beside the small gem. "Hello. It looks like you've been praticing." Rose let out a faint giggle and decided to throw rocks along with Emerald. There was a small pond a few feet away from where Emerald had decided to sit for the day while Rose attended to her duties as Pink Diamond.

The war was coming. Slowly, but surely. Emerald could feel it. She could sence it. It haunted her very being. And she was nervous. But not the way you think she'd be.

"Rose?" Emerald asked. "Yes, Emerald?" Rose answered. "What if I can't controll my power when its time to fight? What if I become corrupt with my own power...and end up smashing our allies?" A tear formed in Emerald's small eyes.

It had only been a few years since she was born and she didn't think she had enough controll over her powers. She could grow the most beautiful flowers and make the most amazing sculptures with just a flick of her wrist. But when she was angry or something hurt her or the ones she cared about, she could, literally, tear the world apart.

Rose simply looked Emerald in the eyes, wiping away her tears. "I know you wouldn't do that. Your're far too swwet in nature and far too intelligent to let yourself down like that. I believe in you. And even if I didn't, I'd trust you. And do you want to know why?" Emerald looked confused but kept her attention on her leader. "Because just like the Earth you are forgiving, loving, kind and most of all, you are beautiful and you have a beautiful soul. And even though you are capeable of causing so much disaster and catastrophy, you still show that you deserve to be loved in return."

Rose's words flowed through Emerald with such force that, in that moment, she could feel the love that Rose had for her. And she knew she could controll herself; For her. For Rose.

 **END FLASHBACK**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Thank you to everyone who has continued to read my fic. I'm going to be posting less often so I don't end up finishing this story before I've even started! But don't be discouraged, I have so many ideas for this story. I can't really stop thinking about it! Anyway thanks again and I hope you're enjoying and I hope you continue to read and please review!**

 **-The mind of PANDorA**

 **FLASHBACK**

Emerald sat in her secret room of the Sea Spire. She spent most of her time here. Rose Quartz would visit her every day when she wasn't brainstorming battle plans and strategies with her other followers. She had a lot of time to herself. She couldn't help but feel lonely.

At this point Emerald had only been around for about 50 Earth years. Secluded for every second. But she knew and understood why she had to be hidden.

Emerald could feel herself becoming stronger as the years past. She could control her powers, for the most part, but she wanted more control. The constant seclusion and loneliness made her weary. She became very sad at times. Her powers would shake the entire Sea Spire when she would cry. When this happened Rose would have to calm her down.

"Emerald, please calm down. Everything will be OK." Rose said in a very scared tone. Every time this happened, Rose didn't know if Emerald would tear the entire Spire down of even just create a split in the Earth that would swallow them and every other gem in the Spire.

"I CAN'T BE TRAPPED ANYMORE ROSE! I HATE IT HERE! I JUST WANT TO LEAVE! BUT YOU WONT LET ME" Emerald sobbed, shaking the Spire more vigorously than she had ever done before. "You know I can't let you just leave Emerald. What if a Homeworld gem found you? They'd have you shattered! I can't let that happen to you. Your far too precious to me." Emerald let the shaking subside a little. It was a simple quiver now.

She hated the thought of having to be trapped. She had always been just trapped. First on Homeworld, and now here. At least on Homeworld she could sit in the open, abandoned fields. But here, on Earth, she was just stuck in the Sea Spire. In a secret room that no one but Rose knew about.

She constantly hurt. Not physical pain, not even mental pain. Her emotions flared. Anger, sadness and self-loathing. Rose had contemplated poofing and bubbling her just so she wouldn't accidentally hurt herself or another Crystal Gem. She didn't though, because Emerald wouldn't have been of any use in a bubble. Rose needed her, she needed her to win this war.

Rose spent hours calming Emerald down and letting her know that she's important to her. Emerald always knew this but she really didn't want to be trapped anymore. So when Rose finally came to see her one day, she ran. Rose didn't even know what had happened until she looked back and saw the green gem running down the hallway of the Spire.

Rose ran after her as fast as she could, trying to catch her before she ran outside to where the war had already started. It was just one army from Homeworld right now, but there were more to come.

Emerald finally came to the entrance of the Spire. Multiple gems who stayed in to help the poofed gems regenerate looked at her and wondered who she was. A few of them summoned their weapons thinking she was an enemy. When Rose passed she reassured them that she was on their side and to put their weapons away.

When Emerald went outside, she saw the war right in front of her eyes. It surprised her even though she knew it was happening. It still scared her. When Rose caught up to her she was standing still, taking in the scene playing out in front of her. Rose grabbed her arm and dragged her back into the Spire and to her secret room.

"Emerald, what were you thinking?! You could have been shattered!" Emerald was still in shock. She didn't realize the war would be so gruesome. Shards of gems and the faces of the enemy happily shattering them still haunted her memory. "Emerald answer me. What were you thinking!?"

"I...I don't know, Rose...I just wanted to get away from my room..." Rose shed a few tears then hugged the small green gem. Emerald only hugged her back and said, "I'm so sorry Rose..."

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **PRESENT**

Emerald sat on the beach outside the temple. She watched as the ocean moved back and forth on the sand, and she smelled the brine in the air. It was dark. The sun had set and the other gems were inside the house and temple. Pearl was helping Steven get ready for bed. Emerald thought it was strange how Steven was able to sleep when he was half-gem. She guessed it was because he was also half-human.

Rose had told Emerald how humans needed sleep when a day had ended. She had said it was like when a gem was poofed and regenerated their form. But humans did this every night.

Emerald looked out on the horizon, thinking about everything Pearl had said. "Why would Rose just leave. Did she even wonder if I was still alive?" She asked herself. "Did she even look for me?"

Emerald felt tears fall around her now bear feet. She pushed them into the moist sand, letting the water come over them. She was confused and upset, but she was old enough now to control her powers enough that when she was upset like this, all that happened was a few rocks floated in a circle around her.

She put her head into her knees and cried some more, letting the rocks fall around her. She didn't want to do anything anymore. She lifted her head and she saw that a small purple figure had made its way to sit next to her. It was Amethyst.

"Are you OK, Emerald?" Emerald looked at her, a few tears still fell. "You know, we all really miss Rose. But once you get to know Steven, it'll feel like she never left. It all gets better." Emerald nodded and said, "I know, but that's not what's bothering me." Amethyst looked at her and tilted her head like a confused dog. "Did Rose look for me? I mean, it just bothers me...If she had found me wouldn't I be somewhere, where no one could find me? Did she think I was shattered?" Amethyst still didn't understand. "Why would Rose want to put you somewhere no one could find you?" Emerald forgot that no one knew about her.

"Its a long story" Emerald sighed. Amethyst just said, "I've got time.", and fell back onto the sand. Emerald thought about it for a second before she spoke. Was it safe for her to be telling Amethyst this? She decided to tell her anyway.

"Well, I'm sure you've probably never heard of an emerald before, right?" Amethyst thought for a second and nodded and said "You know, now that you say that, you're right. Ive never heard of an Emerald before. I've heard of Beryls, though." Emerald smirked and began again. "Well there's a reason for that. You see, from what Rose has told me, I'm the only Emerald that exists. I was born on Homeworld and when Rose found me, I was just going to be thrown in the shatter bin. The workers who found me thought I was some defective type of Chrysoberyl. But when Rose took me home, she found out why I was so special. It turns out that I have a special power of manipulation. Here let me show you." Emerald stood up and Amethyst did so as well, becoming very nervous.

"I noticed that the temple is missing a few arms." Emerald giggled and she raised her hands. The huge arms of the temple that rested on the beach beside the statue, lifted into the air and moved back into their places on the giant woman. Amethyst's jaw opened. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Emerald just laughed and started to fix the stone.

It glowed and seemed to heal its self. This gave off a bright light and the rest of the gems ran out of the house, weapons summoned. The gems, Garnet and Pearl, stared in awe. They walked down to the beach where Emerald and Amethyst stood and just stared at the Temple. They turned their attention to Emerald, who was still putting the arms of the temple back in place.

Steven and Peridot soon joined them. And when they did, they also come to the the beach were all the gems were now standing. Pearl was the first one to speak. "Emerald. How...How did you..." Then Garnet started to talk. "I didn't know you could do this. How did my future vision not see this?" Emerald didn't say anything. She just looked at the awe-struck gems and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6: The War

**Authors note: Thank you Thank you Thank you all SO much! I Without you all readers out there, this would not be possible. They may be multiples, but every view I see makes me so happy guys, really! I want to thank my 3 followers really quick and then the magic can begin!**

 **Special thanks to: Blackcat382 MadeofLove14 Anonymous Loric and Stormrider019! Even though its just a few right now, it still means a lot and I even have my first favorite! So excite! But thank you again and I hope to make more of you happy with this story!**

 **-The mind of PANDorA**

 **P.S. This chapter will just be a flashback. You'll see why when you read.**

 **FLASHBACK**

Emerald had been training hard after her incident. Rose did her best to get Emerald out more without her being seen. Only a few gems would see Rose sneak her out. None of them questioned her, though. No one would question Rose.

Emerald and Rose would use this time to train. Emerald didn't even know how to summon her weapon. Rose slacked a bit when it came to regular gem stuff like weapon summoning, fusion, etc.

"Alright, Emerald. I want you to picture what your weapon would be and then I want you to make it real. Like this." Rose's gem glowed, and she materialized her shield. She watched as Emerald closed her eyes, and her gem began to glow a bright green. When Emerald held her hand out a big bow materialized in it. She found that she could pull the arrows out of her gem.

She pulled out her first arrow. Rose smiled and started, "Great job. I've never seen a gem materialize a weapon on their first try." Emerald smiled at Rose's comment. "Now, I want you to aim at this target I've set up across the field."

Emerald lined up her arrow in her bow and took aim. She pulled on the sturdy string holding the bow together. It took her a second to find the target but when she did, she immediately shot the arrow. It was a few inches off from the center but it was still a good shot.

They trained with her bow and with her powers for a few months until...

"Commander, Rose Quartz! Homeworld ships have been sighted entering the Earth's atmosphere! A lot of them!" Rose and Emerald had just come back from their training when an Iolite gem came running up to Rose. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE. THIS IS IT! LETS GET IN FORMATION. I WANT EVERYONE OUT ON THAT FEILD BY THE TIME THOSE SHIPS LAND!" Rose Quartz shifted from the fun and playful, happy gem Emerald was used to seeing, to a true general of this army she had recruited.

Rose turned to Emerald and said, "I want you to stand next to me. On my left side. Don't use your power until I give you the signal." Emerald nodded and followed Rose to their positions. Many gems were already in their places. Some looking more nervous than others. It was a rainbow of different gems. But none of that mattered to Emerald. This was the moment. The moment that she would lay her life down for her leader, along with many other gems who didn't want this planet to suffer for their Homeworld's selfish needs.

The last of the Homeworld ships landed, and the gems filed out in synchronized movements. They lined up in rows, separated by gem color. Once both armies were in place, Blue Diamond, The leader of the Homeworld army, stepped forward.

"ROSE QUARTZ, SURRENDER OR FACE THE DISTRUCTION OF YOUR ARMY AND THIS WORLD." Blue Diamond called. Her threats didn't phase Rose at all. She only responded, "YOU KNOW I CAN'T DO THAT, BLUE. HOW I WISH YOU HAD HAD THE STRENGTH TO COME WITH ME. BUT YOU JUST COULDN'T LET YOURSELF GO AGAINST YELLOW DIAMOND. WE HAD THE SAME VIEWS ON THIS WORLD, BUT YOU JUST DIDN'T WANT TO GIVE UP YOUR TITLE ON HOMEWORLD." The Homeworld gems looked at each other when Rose said this. They hadn't know how their general had felt before this started. "WE COULD HAVE TAKEN DOWN THE AUTHORITY. BUT NOW YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO SEE ALL OF THESE GEMS FIGHT TODAY TO PROVE YOU WRONG!" Blue Diamond became very angry at Rose for telling her army about her traitorous past to the other Diamonds. But she didn't let that stop her next decision. "WELL, ROSE, YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF ALL THE DEATHS THAT WILL TAKE PLACE TODAY. I HOPE YOU'RE READY." Blue Diamond looked behind her to the gems, ready to fight for their Homeworld and all she said was, "Go get them." And they charged, full force, to the opposite side of the large field. The Earth gems did the same on Rose's command.

As soon as the first wave of each army collided, you could hear the screams of gems being ripped apart. Gems being shattered could be heard. Rose, Emerald and 2 other gems stayed behind before Rose gave them all a simple nod and the four took off. Emerald moved herself to one side of the field, weapon summoned and ready to strike any Homeworld gem that came close to her.

She only used her bow for now. Rose still had another signal to give to her before she could use her powers. She was given instructions to wait until it looked like the Homeworld gems had the advantage.

The screaming and shattering continued. Emerald was poofing gems left and right. Running through the field with fast, almost too fast for a gem, movements. She was still keeping Rose in sight, waiting for her signal. It looked like the Homeworld gems were catching the advantage. And Rose gave her the signal. As soon as she saw it she dematerialized her weapon and focused on the gems with diamonds on their attire. She could only see a few of them from where she was standing, but she could still take them down.

Emerald focused hard. The ground started to rumble and holes below the gems she was focusing on, opened up and they fell in. As soon as they fell in she closed the holes, crushing them and their gems to pieces. She threw giant boulders at a few gems she could find all alone. But then she saw her. Blue Diamond.

When Emerald saw her, she ran as fast as she could towards her. She lifted up pillars from the ground and jumped to the top of her gem-made staircase and summoned her Bow and took an arrow from her gem. She aimed it at Blue Diamond's gem, located on her chest. She shot her first arrow at her, but she missed and Blue Diamond looked at her when she saw the arrow stuck in the dirt.

Blue Diamond looked at her second in command and said, "Go get that defective Andradite, and shatter her." She thought Emerald was an Andradite?

The tall, brute-like Tanzanite gem looked at Emerald and smiled. "I'm coming for you runt!" Emerald dashed to the other side of the field, jumping off the pillars as fast as she could. She ran and ran until she had no where else to run. She didn't want to run anymore. She wanted to fight. She turned to the light blue follower of Blue Diamond and raised a wall of rock to stop the gem from coming any closer. She jumped hight into the air, summoning her bow, shooting the gem with a few arrows. They didn't hurt the gem much, at least not enough to poof her.

The Tanzanite summoned her weapon, a giant machete as tall as her . She had wanted to crush Emerald with her bare hands, but she could tell that this gem would be way to fast for her. Tanzanite struck the stone wall Emerald had created and took it down in one swing. She laughed and started swinging carelessly, striking another Crystal gem. When she did this the smaller orange, colored gem poofed and her gem fell to the ground. Emerald stopped and watched as the Brute took the gem under foot and crushed it and mouthed the words, "You're next." Emerald took off again.

This game of cat-and-mouse continued for days. The sky had gone dark maybe 4 times since Tanzanite started chasing Emerald. There were still gems everywhere, being smashed. Both Homeworld and Earth gems started to become very weary, but the war didn't show any signs of ending.

White diamond joined Blue Diamond in the far side of the field. She was sent by Yellow Diamond to see what the progress of this war was. Yellow Diamond had thought that war would have been over by now, but Rose's army was not going to let these tyrants take this world. Not if it meant killing innocent, living beings.

Emerald had made a small fortress out of thick stone so she could rest and think about how she was going to defeat this relentless gem. She had a small hole that she could see through. She saw that the Tanzanite's gem was located on her left bicep. She thought quickly and then she let down the wall, jumping high into the air, summoning her bow and aiming at the her opponent's gem, hitting just above it. The gem screamed in pain, but just pulled the green arrow out of her arm and ran towards Emerald with all her force. Emerald ran to where she knew Blue and Whit Diamond would be.

When she crossed in front of them, Blue Diamond noticed that the gem that tried to shatter her had not been caught and shattered. "WHY HAVEN'T YOU SHATTERED HER GEM YET, TANZANITE, YOU USELESS ROCK!" Blue Diamond became infuriated. "I GUESS IF YOU WANT SOMETHING DONE RIGHT, YOU HAVE TO DO IT YOURSELF. Excuse me Whie Diamond. This will only take a moment." White Diamond nodded ant went to a tent that was set up for the leading gems to sit and wait for the war to end.

Tanzanite became furious with what her leader said to her. She knew she could shatter this stupid Andradite if she could just get her hands on her, but she was just too fast.

Emerald's plan had worked. She had wanted Blue Diamond to come after her so she could get a good shot at the Blue gem. She created a circular wall around the High-ranking gem, trapping her in with a lid that she put over the walls, after she had jumped inside to be one on one with Blue Diamond.

"Oh, so you think you can defeat me?" The Blue gem laughed aloud. "Well think again. You think that these silly powers can save you? You're nothing but a defective gem!" Emerald summoned her weapon and Blue Diamond did the same. Her weapon was just a simple sword. Then Emerald spoke.

"I'm not what you think I am. My name is Emerald and you will die today." Blue Diamond's eyes widened. She knew something about Emerald. But Emerald wasn't interested in finding out what. She just wanted this to end, at any cost.

The two gems ran at each other, they decided to take this battle gem-on-gem and dematerialized their weapons. Blue Diamond and Emeralds hands intertwined, holding each other back, pushing hard on the other gem's hands. Emerald looked into the Diamond's eyes and smirked.

Behind Blue Diamond, Emerald had created a sharp, stone spear. Emerald leaned into the Diamond's ear and whispered, "Looks like you just weren't quick enough." Blue Diamond looked at the green gem with a confused expression until Emerald slowly pushed the spear into the Diamond's back and through her gem, instantly poofing and shattering her.

Emerald let down the walls of the cylinder, showing Tanzanite what she had done. The light blue gem looked in awe and started yelling, "NO! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! BLUE DIAMOND, I'M SO SORRY I LET THIS HAPPEN!" She fell to her knees and cried. She looked up at Emerald who was just standing with a blank expression on her face. "I'LL SHATTER YOU FOR THIS YOU STUPID, INSIGNIFICANT PEBBLE!" And she started after the gem again.

Emerald ran into the forest that surrounded the battlefield, hoping to loose the brute in her natural environment. She jumped high into the trees and ran along the branches trying to find a way to attack the light blue gem. But when she looked back, the gem was gone.

Emerald stopped and looked for the gem, thinking that she just forgot about her. She started for the battle field again, but when she reached the edge of the forest, she heard something rustle in the bushes she stood in. Tanzanite jumped out but Emerald dodged the attack and ran back into the field, trying to loose the gem in the crowd of other gems.

She made her way to the center of the field. It was empty except for a few gems fighting a few yards away from her. Every other gem had fanned out to the outer corners of the field. Emerald thought she would take in her surroundings, not seeing Tanzanite anywhere in sight. She stood, silent, listening, but couldn't hear anything other than the continues screams of the shattering gems.

Tanzanite launched herself into the air, striking the green gem through where her heart would be if she were a human, and Emerald poofed. Tanzanite laughed as hard as she could. She could finally crush the gem that had killed her beloved leader. When she put her foot over Emeralds gem, she pushed down, hard. She thought she had finally won, but when she lifted her foot, she only saw a gem-sized rock.

Emerald's gem had buried its self deep underground as a protection method, and only left a rock in her gem's place. Tanzanite yelled at the top of her lungs, trying to dig for the fleeing gem, but had no luck. Emerald just sat in the ground, the war still raging on as she regenerated. Tanzanite yelled again and gave up looking for her, and went off to smash more of the traitorous Crystal Gems.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**


	7. Chapter 7: The Return

**PRESENT**

Emerald sat on the beach the rest of that night. The temple was fixed and looking better than ever. The sun peaked over the horizon. The beams of light fell over the temple, then over the small house at the base, then on the beach where Emerald sat. She felt her body slowly start to heat. She hadn't realized she was even cold.

"Emerald, why don't you come inside? We would like to speak with you." Pearl called. Emerald stood up and made her way to the house. When she stepped inside she saw the gems, Steven and Peridot all standing at the counter of the kitchen. The three gems were smiling and Steven looked like he would swallow his own face if he smiled any more.

"Thank you so much, Emerald. We appreciate you fixing our temple." Pearl was more than happy to tell Emerald how grateful she was. "I've researched every thing in human architecture, trying to find a way to bring the temple back to life. I just couldn't find anything." Pearl smiled and hugged Emerald. Garnet was even smiling.

"I would like to apologize, personally, for the way I stormed off when we first met. I had no idea that you had existed. But now... Now I understand why Rose had you hidden away for so long." Garnet was back to her stoic, elegant self. She too, was very grateful that the temple was looking better than ever.

"Thank you all so much for letting me stay here. I'm sorry for any confusion I caused. I'm happy that I could be a Crystal Gem again. But I do have one question." Emerald had forgot to ask yesterday. "Any question you have, Pearl can answer it!" Said Steven. Emerald smiled and continued. "How long has it been since the war? I had no sense of time when I was trapped in my gem." Pearl's eyes opened wide, forgetting herself how long it had been. "It's been almost 5,000 years." She said.

Emerald gasped. She hadn't realized how long it had been. She tried to speak again but found that she couldn't. She was in so much shock. Had it really been that long?

She tried to speak again but when she opened her mouth, the ground started to rumble. The gems looked at her, thinking the source of the rumble was Emerald. But this time it wasn't.

"It's coming from the ocean. Get ready everyone. I think it's Malachite!" Garnet saw it before it even happened. The giant blue-green fusion had finally showed herself.

"Who's Malachite?" Emerald asked Steven. "She a fusion of Lapis Lazuli and Jasper. Lapis fused with her so she could hold her at the bottom of the ocean so she couldn't hurt us. But in short, Jasper probably gained control of them and finally found her way to the surface."

All the gems ran outside. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl all summoned their weapons and waited for the fusion to surface. Peridot had hidden herself behind a rock so that if it was Jasper, she wouldn't know Peridot had joined the Crystal Gems. Emerald and Steven were standing a few feet from where the gems were.

"Emerald! Well need your help! If this really is Malachite, Well need any advantage we can get!" Garnet yelled, using her future vision to predict the power this fusion would have. Emerald had never seen a fusion besides Garnet. She had no idea what she was up against.

Emerald ran up to meet the gems where they stood. As soon as she materialized her weapon, The fusion showed herself. The loud roars shook the ground. You could hear the two gems struggle for control. As the gem made it's way to the sandy beach, they started to unfuse.

A bright light appeared and the two unfused. They fell to the beach and Steven ran to the slender, dark blue gem. "Lapis!" He yelled. Neither of the gems moved. Garnet and the other gems ran to the orange, brute-like gem.

"Is she even alive? Poke her with a stick." Amethyst teased. She did poke her, but the gem only moaned. She didn't even open her eyes.

Garnet took this opportunity to poof Jasper. Garnet raised her gauntlets, but when she let them fall down, Jasper grabbed them. Her eyes opened and she smiled wickedly, laughing through her clenched teeth.

"Well, well. If it isn't the clods themselves." Jasper stood up, still holding Garnet. "I guess I have another opportunity to crush you all. That puny Lapis Lazuli thought she could keep me down at the bottom of the ocean. I'll admit she put up a good fight, but it was futile You will all be crushed!" Jasper let out another laugh, sending chills up the other gem's spines.

"Well who is this? Another puny gem? Where did you find this one? A garbage heap?" Jasper looked at Emerald. The green gem didn't let this brute get to her. She only smirked.

Emerald only looked at the orange gem. Before anyone knew, Emerald had started to make the ground shake.

Jasper didn't know what was happening. She let go of Garnet, and she took a swing at Jasper, hitting her in the face, making her gem crack. Jasper reached her hands to her gem and fell to her knees. She looked up at Garnet who was standing just above her, smirking. "That's for separating us." She said and lifted her gauntlets again. Emerald ran over and held Garnet back. "You can't poof her that way." Emerald said, taking out an arrow from her gem. She aimed at the orange gem and shot the arrow at her, making her poof into a cloud of dark orange smoke.

Jasper's gem fell to the ground and Garnet picked it up and bubbled it, sending it to her room in the temple.

After all the commotion was over, All the gems went over to where Steven had been kneeling next to Lapis. She still hadn't woke up. She just laid there, motionless. "Maybe we should poof her to let her regenerate her form?" Pearl asked. "Fusing with someone like Jasper, and having to use all her energy to keep her at the bottom of the ocean had to had taken a lot out of her." Garnet agreed with Pearl and poofed her, letting her gem fall. Steven picked it up and ran into the house.

Steven put Lapis's gem on a pillow. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable. The other gems and Peridot walked into the house.

"Do you think she saw me?" Peridot asked Garnet. "She'll have me crushed if she knew I changed sides on her." Garnet placed a hand on Peridot's small shoulder and said, "I don't think she saw you this time, but it's only a matter of time before she finds out." Peridot looked down. She knew she'd have to tell Jasper soon. Maybe she could convince her that these gems aren't so bad.

Emerald walked over to where Steven and Lapis's gem were. "So is this Lapis Lazuli?" Steven nodded. He didn't say a word. He only held Lapis's gem closer. After a few minutes of silence between the two, Steven spoke. "You know, Lapis has powers too. She can control water, like you can control the Earth. That's how she pulled Malachite to the bottom of the ocean." Steven looked up at Emerald, and Emerald looked back. "Well I'd like to meet her when she comes out of her gem. Would you tell me when she does?" Steven smiled and nodded.

"Emerald, Pearl, Amethyst, come to the temple door. I need to speak with you all. Peridot you stay here with Steven." Garnet was very serious. The gems met her at the temple door and then it opened. They all walked in, Emerald reluctant to intrude on their personal rooms.

Once they were all in the room, the door closed. The gems were standing in a large room with a lava pit in the center. Bubbled gems were floating everywhere. Emerald was surprised to see that these gems had continued to follow Rose Quartz's rule of never shattering a fellow gem, regardless of who the fought for, even after she was gone.

"Emerald, I've called you in here because I feel that we can call you a Crystal Gem with the performance you have given today. You saved me. Jasper was sure to crush me if you hadn't distracted her like you did. I want to thank you for that." Garnet praised. Emerald blushed a dark shade of green.

"Now that we have Jasper, I wanted to talk you three about how we should handle this situation. Rose Quartz has forbidden the shattering of any gem, but my future vision would disagree with that, only this once. I saw Jasper coming out of this bubble." Garnet pulled the bubble with Jasper's gem in it to her. She held it with her gauntlets, not letteing her gems touch it. "Even though her gem is cracked, she is still more powerful than us, well, she's more powerful than Amethyst, Pearl and I." Garnet looked at Emerald.

"I've called you all in here so that we could discuss this matter. I feel like we have no other choice but to shatter her. If we want to keep Steven safe, I see no other futures that would allow us to do so without her being shattered." The three gems looked at each other. They really didn't want to disobey what Rose had set in place, but from what Garnet had said, it seemed like they didn't have a choice.

"We can take a few days to think this over, but if she gets out, we'll have a lot to deal with. We don't know if we can trust Peridot yet, so one of us will have to guard the temple until we figure out what we're going to do with Jasper." Garnet let the bubble float back to the ceiling.

"I'll watch the temple." Said Emerald. "I mean if push comes to shove, I can at least put a thick, stone wall around the entrance of the temple. I don't mind" Garnet nodded at Emerald and let the three leave.

They walked out of the temple and Emerald stopped at the temple door. She looked over to Steven, who had fallen asleep still holding Lapis's gem. She smiled at him, knowing she could protect him, and Rose.


	8. Chapter 8

**FLASHBACK**

Emerald's gem had stayed in the ground for almost a week. When she finally came out, she found herself in a hole her gem had made for her to materialize in. The hole was only big enough for her short body to crouch in.

She dug to the surface, making sure no Homeworld gems saw her. She could hear the sounds of stomping footsteps above her. She knew the war was still going on.

Emerald waited for the footsteps to dull. She popped out of her hole and ran to the cover of the forest. When the coast was clear, she darted to where she knew Rose's tent would be.

Inside the tent, she could hear Rose talking to another gem. Emerald waited for the other gem to leave before she entered.

"Emerald!" Rose yelled. "I thought you had been shattered. I couldn't find you anywhere." Rose hugged her and sobbed for a minute before she pulled herself back from the smaller green gem. "Are you OK? Where were you?"

"I was poofed. Apparently, my gem had burrowed itself into the ground. The last thing I remember is that Tanzanite stabbing me." Rose looked confused. She had never heard of a gem burrowing. But there was no time.

After Emerald disappeared, the Crystal Gems had lost most of the advantage. The Homeworld gems were infuriated by the fact that their general, Blue Diamond, had been killed. White Diamond was informed that she would be taking over Blue Diamonds responsibility.

"I was the one who shattered Blue Diamond. I knew she'd come after me. I tried to before but I missed. Then she sent her Tanzanite after me." Emerald explained. "After that, Tanzanite was angry. She poofed me when I wasn't paying attention. Thankfully my gem burrowed, or else I would have been crushed." Emerald touched her gem.

"At least you're OK." Rose hugged her one last time before she had to leave. There were gems that needed her help in the medical tent. Rose's healing powers came in handy when a gem had a cracked gem. Rose looked at Emerald and said, "Stay safe, please." And turned and left the tent.

Emerald made her way back to the battlefield. She could still see thousands of warrior gems from each army, still fighting, shattering. She ran down the field and summoned her bow and began to shoot. One by one gems were poofed and their opponents smashed them into pieces.

Emerald saw the Homeworld tent in the distance and ran to it. She disguised herself as a bush and crept up next to the tent, listening for any voices. She heard one, White Diamond's. She listened closely and heard what the leading gem was saying.

"I want that Andradite found. The one spotted running away from Blue Diamond's shards. She's the reason I'm stuck on this doomed planet. If it wasn't for Tanzanite, here, she would have already been shattered. I've personally crushed Tanzanite so she can be an example to all of you that mediocre work is not tolerated! If you can't do something the way you were instructed than let someone else do it for you, and go ahead and just crush yourself." White Diamond was furious. Emerald couldn't believe that the gem she had out-smarted, was crushed because of her gems design. She wasn't defective by any means. She was just bulky, and couldn't keep up with Emerald.

Emerald waited until the footsteps stopped before she ran back to the center of the field. She was frustrated and angry. She took it all out on the Homeworld gems.

The ground she stood on broke from the ground, and she lifted into the air. She gained a lot of tactical advantage at this height. She shot arrows at any gem with diamonds on their clothes. Clouds of colored smoke rose from where the gems were. The gems fell to the ground and Emerald shot another round of arrows at each of then, shattering them.

One gem, a dark red one, fell into the hole her rock platform had made. When Emerald saw this, she let the rock fall, crushing the red Homeworld gem where she stood. The rock bounced up as the gem poofed and shattered, and red smoke flooded out from under it. Emerald still on top of it.

After she had shattered a few more gems, Emerald thought, "I could eavesdrop on their battle plans!" She ran back to the tents over on the Homeworld gems side of the field. She disguised herself as a bush again, making sure not to move when someone passed by her.

She made her way to the tent where White Diamond was. Emerald listened to every word and mumble that was made.

"Alright my gems. We're going to be starting on our secret weapon soon. The cluster is going to be put in place soon. We've got the extractor where we need it and I've got my most trusted gems working to get it working." White diamond had called this meeting with a few of the higher-ranking gems she had assigned to lead the war while she sat all day in the tent.

White Diamond was not made for fighting and adamantly refused to even get the slightest bit dirty. On Homeworld, her job was to evaluate the newly materialized gems and separate them into where they would be stationed, where they would reside, and what jobs they would be assigned.

Emerald had no idea what White Diamond was talking about. What was this cluster? It's Homeworld's secret weapon? Emerald listened again.

"Once the cluster is put in place, it will suck this planet dry of all of it nutrients, ultimately killing everything on Earth. When it hatches, it will destroy the entire planet, leaving nothing but dust in it's place." White Diamond started laughing. But them another gem was heard.

"Excuse me, my Diamond. But I have a few notes on the cluster that we need you to understand." Emerald couldn't see anyone in the tent but she could hear them. The gem continued. "We have come to understand that the 'cluster' won't be ready for a few thousand years. Maybe more. The thousands of gem shards that make up the cluster are not ready to even try to materialize. They need to..." She was cut off by White Diamond. "Well why not? I was told that this operation would be up and running before Homeworld even touched earth. Those plans fell through as well. Do I have to make an example out of you as well, Goshenite?" Emerald heard the gem gasp. "N- no ma'am. We're doing our best to get the plan up and running as soon as possible. Our trial tests haven't been working. They just want to attack us. Its like they still have memories of who they once were."

Emerald looked horrified. What was homeworld doing? Tests? The cluster? What was going on?

Emerald had had enough of listening to these monsters. She tried running to the other side of the field, but was caught. Something had her by her neck and wouldn't let her go. Whatever had her took her into the tent and threw her on the ground in front of White Diamond, who smiled.

"I found this thing snooping outside the tent. What should I do with her?" White Diamond nodded and spoke to the captor. "Just leave her right there, Larimar. Thank you. I'll deal with this one myself." White Diamond moved to where Emerald now sat on the ground. "Well, if it isn't that little Andradite. Here to turn yourself in?" White Diamond laughed and looked at Emerald. Noticing how dark her gem was. Usually Andradites were lighter in color.

"I'm not an Andridite. I'm Emerald." White Diamond took a step back. She had no idea that Emeralds could even exist. She had heard legend and myths of them, but for all she knew, Emeralds just didn't exist.

"How are you even alive? You're just trying to fool me aren't you? Emeralds don't exist anymore! And even if they did, the Diamond Authority would have shattered you!" Emerald smirked, thankful that Rose Quartz had found her.

"I was saved." Was all Emerald said. White Diamond was shocked and infuriated. She motioned for the gems in the tent to take Emerald down. But Emerald had other plans.

The gems in the tent ran to Emerald, ready to smash her at any moment. Emerald only lifted her had and pillars of rock had shot up out of the ground, impaling all the enemy gems at once. White Diamond looked on in shock as she shot arrows at the un-shattered gems.

White Diamond looked at the green gem with fear in her eyes. Yellow and White Diamond had been planning the cluster for thousands of years, and the only gem that could stop it was standing right in front of her.

Emerald raised her weapon, aiming at White Diamond. She pulled her arrow back, but when she did so, White Diamond poofed.

Emerald hadn't even shot her weapon. The Goshenite gem, the one that had told White Diamond about the cluster, held a large knife in her small, white hands. She had been the one to poof her leader. The Goshenite grabbed White Diamond's gem and ran. She ran out of sight and Emerald didn't bother to go after her.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**


	9. Chapter 9: Redeemed

**PRESENT**

The first night over-looking the temple was a good one. Peridot hadn't tried to go inside, not that she could, but that wouldn't have stopped her from trying.

Garnet had told Emerald about all the different possibilities a vision had, and that she would have to stay on her toes if Peridot HAD tried anything. It's a good thing Gems don't need sleep.

When the sun came up, Peridot was the first to come out of her room, or the bathroom, anyway. She saw Emerald guarding the temple and scoffed.

"Did those clod...i mean gems, tell you to guard the temple so I wouldn't let Jasper out?" Peridot seemed to be a little upset by the fact that the gems didn't trust her yet. She had told them about the cluster. That should have been enough for them to see that she was on their side.

"Well I'm not going to do that. I've had enough of the way Jasper treated me. I was like her slave. 'Peridot do this. Peridot do that'" She mocked. "All I've never even received a simple 'Thank you' from her or Yellow Diamond." Peridot sighed. She really was a nice gem after all.

Garnet came out of the temple. Apparently she had heard everything Peridot had said and walked over to her. She squatted down to Peridots levenand said, "That's all we needed to hear. Welcome to the Crystal Gems." Garnet smiled. Peridot's eyes filled up with tears.

"I'm leaking!" She screamed, waking Steven. Garnet and Emerald laughed. "No, those are just tears. Happy tears from the looks of it." Garnet chuckled. Steven ran downstairs, realizing what Garnet had said.

Pear and Amethyst came out of the temple, arguing about Amethyst's messy room. They stopped and looked at the situation and looked at Garnet. "What's going on, G?" Amethyst asked

"Well, it looks like we have a new member of our team." Garnet pointed to Peridot, who was now being smothered in hugs by Steven. Amethyst was not amused.

"Peridot, can I ask you something?" Pearl asked. Peridot nodded. "Do even know how to summon you weapon?" Peridot looked confused. Pearl demonstrated, summoning her spear.

"Your weapon?" Pearl asked again. "Yeah I know what a weapon is. But I didn't know Peridots had weapons. On Homeworld, we're used as technicians and we really don't know how to fight." Peridot looked at the gems. Wondering what they were thinking.

"Well I'm just a Pearl, remember? Pearls are used as servants on Homeworld and, with a lot of dedication and training, I was able to summon my weapon." Pearl said, holding her weapon out to show Peridot. "I guess we'll just have to teach you!" Pearl dematerialized her spear and clapped her hands together, smiling.

The gems made their way outside once Steven, and Amethyst, had been fed for the morning. Steven and Peridot sat on the sand and Pearl was standing next to a easel with a huge nate pad on it. Steven had made a sign that said, "Pearls Gem School", on it.

Garnet, Amethyst and Emerald were standing on the side-lines, watching as Pearl taught the two small gems.

"Alright. Are we ready to learn the art of summoning you weapons?" Pearl asked. Steven was excited to learn, even though he could already summon his shield. "Before we start, do either of you have any questions?" Peridot raised her hand. Steven learned a lot from his friend, Connie, about what you do when you have a question in school.

"Yes, Peridot." Pearl said. "Yeah. How do you even know if I have a weapon?"

"That's a good question. I asked the same thing when Rose was teaching me how to summon my weapon. She told me that the only way to summon, is to believe you can. With the right amount of practice and commitment, you can do anything." Pearl's words were inspiring to Peridot, and she nodded.

"What I want you to do is imagine what your weapon will be, and once you've done that, materialize it." Pearl instructed. Rose had said the exact same thing to Emerald when she was learning about her weapon. But Rose had said that usually gems couldn't materialize their weapons on the first try. Emerald watched as Peridot closed her eyes and thought.

"I think I have it." Peridot said. She held out her hand and bright green sparks began to shine. But no weapon materialized. "AWW, WHAT HAPPENED?! I HAD IT!" Peridot yelled, stomping her feet.

"What were you thinking of?" Steven asked. "I bet it was something awesome." Peridot was upset but tried again. The green sparks began again and this time, Peridot's weapon was reveled.

"MY LIMB EXTENTIONS!" Pearl and Peridot looked surprised. "But this doesn't make sense. I thought you guys threw them into the ocean." Peridot asked.

"We did." Garnet answered. Peridot was so excited. "I guess all this time, my weapons were something I had already made. Or maybe...I really don't have a weapon, and this is what I had always imagined my weapon would be." With her limb extensions, Peridot was now the same height as Pearl. She squeaked in excitement and show a lazer out of her faux, floating fingers.

She made sure her extensions could still do everything they used to, and they could. Her fingers made screens, and she looked at them. They were the same, but different somehow.

"These computers link to the Crystal Gem archives. All the information I could ever need about the rebellion, Rose Quartz, and you guys, are all here. Hey something is happening in the temple." She looked at the temple and Garnet ran up to it. The rest of the gems followed.

"It's Jasper again. She's trying to regenerate! Get ready." Garnet announced. The gems summoned their weapons and Pearl instructed Steven to get behind them.

Jasper popped the bubble she had been in and touched the ground, panting. Her gem was still cracked and she couldn't move as fast as before. She looked at the gems, noticing a certain, light green gem.

"Peridot?" She laughed and started to stand up. "You traitor. You joined these clods? You know I'll have to tell Yellow Diamond about this, right?" Jasper looked at Peridot with anger in her eyes. She had been betrayed, by the gem she had been assigned. The gem who she had been told would listen to her every word and take orders as she was told.

"You won't have the chance to get to Yellow Diamond. I've been all over this planet. There's no way to contact her. And even if there was a way, you think she cares about you? She sent us here to be shattered by her precious cluster with the rest of the humans. That's why I'm staying here. We're going to stop the cluster, save this world, and stop Yellow Diamond from terrorizing the galaxy." Peridot pointed her lazers at Jasper, and fired. She hadn't even given the other gems time to react to her actions.

"You idiot. You really think these clods would help you? YOU'RE THEIR ENEMY! They'll crush you as soon as their done with you!" Jasper teased.

"That's where your wrong. They've had the opportunity to crush me! But they didn't. You want to know why?" Peridot retorted. "Because they actually care about the life of a fellow gem! Unlike you and Yellow Diamond! You are her whipping boy! You'll do anything she tells you without giving it a second thought of who it hurts or who won't benefit from it! I don't want to be a part of you OR Homeworld ANYMORE!" Peridot built up power in her lazers. She aimed at Jasper and shot out a giant ball of light that almost swallowed the temple.

Jasper's eyes widened and the lazer hit her, poofing her and shattering her cracked gem. The shards fell to the ground and Peridot fell to her knees, holding them in her hand. Tears began to fall from her eyes, but she wiped them away. She knew this was the only way they could focus on defeating the cluster.

Garnet was the only one to say anything. "Well, I didn't see that coming."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: How did you guys like that last chapter about Peridot being redeemed? A reader mentioned in a review that I should show more of Peridot and that's what came to mind! I wish I could give the reader credit but unfortunately, they did not have a user-name. So thank you to that reader! I really want to give you credit so whenever you decide to make an account please Pm me and I will give you the credit you deserve! Thank you all for reading!**

 **-The mind of PANDorA**

 **Side note: This chapter is going to be a set up for the following chapters. As you can tell there might be some fusion-y goodness! Keep your eyes open, as these chapters might start flying. My writer's block is gone and this story is coming back with a vengeance! Enjoy!**

 **FLASHBACK**

After her encounter with White Diamond, Emerald ran from the tent. She darted to the other side of the field to find Rose Quartz and tell her what she had heard. But she couldn't find Rose, not at first anyway.

When Emerald found her, she ran over to her. She caught her attention and began to speak but was cut off. "Rose I..."

"Not now, Emerald. I'm trying to focus on the field. I have sent gems out to fuse and take down more of the Homeworld gems." Rose had waited a while to send out the fusions. Emerald had been excited to watch gems fuse. She was so excited, that she had forgotten what she was going to tell Rose.

"Synchronize. Come on, synchronize!" Rose said to herself, watching the gems dance and fuse. "YES! THEY DID IT! Oh my, they're so beautiful!" Rose praised from across the field. The gems that had fused created a giant, four-armed, dark red gem.

"That's Almandine, Emerald. She a fusion of Spinel and Spessarite. Aren't they amazing?" Rose asked, forgetting that Emerald had never seen a fusion in progress before.

Emerald had watched the two gems create their fusion. So graceful, so powerful.

More fusions began to appear. Rose naming them all quietly, but Emerald heard every single one of them. She looked on in awe, hoping one day she could learn this beautiful song and dance.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **PRESENT**

Peridot had gone back into the bathroom. She wanted to be alone. The destruction of Jasper had crushed her spirit, but she knew she had to do it. If she wanted to truly show the Crystal Gems that she was worthy of their trust, she just had to.

Emerald and the other gems, including Steven, had gone back outside, Lapis's gem was in Steven's hands. He made sure that nothing happened to her. He hoped that she would come out of her gem son, and she did.

Lapis's gem glowed and a slender gem, shape-shifting her form, fell gently to the ground. Lapis was no longer wearing a long, flowing dress, but a frilly shirt and long, baggy pants. She had stars on her attire and The gems took that as her way of saying "I'm one of you now."

"Lapis!" Steven said, hugging the gem when her form came into focus.

"Steven! How..." Lapis was cut off.

"You unfused with Jasper. You were unconscious. We decided that poofing you would be the easiest way for your form to regenerate." Pearl spoke up. "I hope you're not mad that we had to poof you." Pearl said, hoping that Lapis would be understanding.

"It's OK. I'm fine now, thanks to you all. I couldn't control her anymore. She broke the chains and just pulled me with her to the surface. Fusing with her was one of the worst decisions I've ever made. Right after wanting to go back to Homeworld." Lapis hugged Steven and laughed. She was happy to see him. After all, he had let her out of that mirror, and healed her gem.

"But I do have one question. Where is Jasper?" Lapis looked around for the brute gem, but couldn't see her anywhere. Garnet looked at the dark blue gem and answered her. "Jasper is no longer a threat. It turns out that the gem, Peridot, had a few grudges against her. So, she was the one to crush her gem. We had no choice but to take her out." Lapis nodded at what Garnet had said, understanding fully.

It had been a few hours or so until Peridot came out of the bathroom. When she stepped out, the gems, and Steven, were standing around the counter in the kitchen.

Peridot looked the same, limb extensions and all, but somehow looked different. Her attire was roughly the same. Skin-tight clothes, but instead of the usual diamonds, signifying that she was from Homeworld, she now sported the stars that the other gems wore. She was now a true Crystal Gem.

The other gems looked at her and smiled, happy that she chose to do this on her own.

"You look good, Peridot." Steven said. Peridot blushed a little. "Thank you, Steven. I figured I should change since you've accepted me your own. I like this a lot more anyway." Peridot smirked. She was happy that someone accepted her. Even after all she had done to the gems, they still accepted her. And she liked that.

The next day, something had been brought to Emerald's attention. She had remembered Peridot mentioning something about the cluster when she had confronted Jasper. So when the gems started talking about it, she started to remember what she had already learned about it.

"I remember White Diamond saying something about this 'cluster' you all are talking about. When the war was going on, Rose had let me spy on the Homeworld countless times. I was the only gem that could camouflage well enough to not be seen." Emerald began. "I heard White Diamond mention the cluster. But at that point they had just put into the Earth's core. I was going to tell Rose about it, but I was too distracted. I must have forgotten completely." Emerald put her hand to her face in a slapping motion. She couldn't believe how she could have forgotten such crucial information.

"It's OK, Emerald. We know more about it now than you could have ever known back then. I've done so much research on this thing. I know almost everything about it. Everything but how to destroy it." Peridot reassured her.

"Yeah, but that's another thing. White Diamond had said that when Emerald's were eradicated, there was a reason. She said that her and Yellow Diamond had planned this thing for thousands and thousands of years before they had even found the Earth. They just needed to find a world that could sustain it long enough for it to build strength. She also said that because of the power that Emerald's have, they're the only thing that can break through the Earth's core. I know that this is weird but, I think she's right. I mean, that drill you're planning wouldn't be able to handle the pressure or the heat, and neither would any of you." Emerald pointed to Steven, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis and Pearl. She knew Rubies had the heat resistance, at least that's what Garnet had said.

"But how would you survive, Emerald." Garnet asked, stoic as usual. She was trying to see how this would play out and she found her answer. In unison, the two, excuse me, three gems said, "Fusion." And Steven's eyes widened.

Excitedly, Steven whispered, "Giant woman."


	11. Chapter 11

**FLASHBACK**

Emerald watched as the gems practiced fusion from out of her window. Rose Quartz thought this would be an advantage, seeing as how Homeworld refused to let any fusions live under the Authority.

They were all so different. All sorts of shapes, sizes, colors. All so beautiful. Emerald loved watching a pair fuse, watching how much they trusted each other. Some were romantic, some just based on that trust, like sisters, of friends.

Emerald wanted nothing more than to just be around another gem. Fusion seemed so perfect to her. No one wants to be alone, especially not Emerald.

Once she got her powers under control, she thought Rose would let her go out and socialize with others, but that was just a dream. Rose couldn't afford to let anything happen to Emerald. Not this close to the war.

Ever since the fusion practice started, Emerald always had new questions for Rose. The first day Rose came to visit her, after the training started, she didn't know what to say. But today...she was determined to ask everything.

"I want to know about fusion, Rose." Emerald demanded. "I want to know when I'll be able to."

"Emerald...you have to understand, fusion is much more complicated then your seeing. It requires practice, patience, and a trust that no one could ever break." Rose hated having these talks with Emerald. She wanted so much, but Rose could only protect her if she understood why she couldn't let Emerald do these things.

"I trust you." Emerald replied. Rose looked at her for a moment. "If we were to fuse, we wouldn't even fit in this room. You don't even know how to fuse. Emerald, please, just know that one day I will show you all of this. You won't be hidden forever. Once we win this war, everything will be different."

"You don't even know if we'll win this war." Emerald spat these words at Rose. Rose didn't seemed to be bothered. She knew Emerald was just angry.

"I have my ways of knowing." Rose was calm. She never let anything get to her. "I know that if we stay strong, we can do anything. I won't loose this, I can't. This world means too much to me." Emerald just rolled her eyes.

"I just don't want to be trapped like this forever. I can't, I have to feel the Earth under my feet, Rose. It's what gives me my strength. Being stuck like this, all the time, it's draining me." Emerald fell to her knees and put her face in her hands. Rose moved over to her and dropped to her knees as well, hugging the small green gem. "I'm so sorry I'm doing this to you. I promise, one day, it will all be better."

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **PRESENT**

"I don't think she's ready for fusion, Pearl." Garnet had pulled Pearl aside to talk to her about a vision she had seen a few days after their decision to use fusion to get to the cluster.

"Well I could always teach her Garnet. I taught Steven, and he fused with his friend, Connie." Pearl was more than happy to teach anyone, anything. She jumped on any chance she got for any sort of teaching.

"I do want you to teach her, but I have other concerns. She won't be able to handle my future vision." Sapphire's voice was heard from Garnet's mouth. Garnet began to glow, and then she unfused.

Two small gems stood in front of Pearl, a red one and a blue one. "Ruby, Sapphire. Why did you..." She was cut off. The small blue gem, Sapphire, spoke. "This is a matter not only you and I must discuss, but also Ruby and myself." She turned to the small red gem.

"Ruby, you saw what I saw. I need you to know that I believe in you. I know it'll be a hard decision for you to make, but you have to fuse with Emerald to stop this. Emerald would become corrupted if Garnet had to. I can't let that happen. If we were to all fuse, we would all become corrupt."

Sapphire kissed the red gem's forehead. "I won't let that happen to you." Ruby was understanding, but she hated being separated from Sapphire. It was like her faux heart was being ripped out of her chest, or if she had been shattered.

"I just don't know if I'll be able to fuse with her. I don't even know her that well. What if we end up loosing it anyway? I can't let you be without me, Sapph. You're my everything, and Garnet is built by the both of us. Without me, you're just Sapphire, and even though you're the best Sapphire I've ever met, I have to be there for you. I have to protect you." Ruby began to cry, but Sapphire wiped her tears away. She looked at Ruby in the eyes, moving the hair from her own eye.

"Ruby, I love you. I would have never suggested this if I had any indications of anything happening to you. If we don't do this, the world could be destroyed, and we would all be shattered. Besides, I saw a few glimpses of what you two would look like, and I must say, you are very impressive." The small blue gem blushes a dark, navy blue, and smiled at Ruby. Ruby blushed, and smiled back.

"I'll do it for you Sapph. Only because you're cute when you blush, and this will give me the chance to show-off for you." Ruby began to flex her small muscles, causing Sapphire to giggle and blush harder. Pearl felt uncomfortable around these two when they were unfused, Luckily Steven wasn't in the room so she wouldn't have to shield his eyes from the inappropriate behavior a 12-year-old shouldn't see.

The two small gems saw her blush and turn away, giving them their privacy. Sapphire cleared her throat, telling Pearl that it was ok for her to turn back. "So where do I come in with all of this?" Pearl asked.

"Well of course we'll need you to teach Emerald how to find her dance. Ruby will need a bit of training as well. It may be easy for us to fuse, but we can fuse without a dance. So she'll need a simple few reminders. I know this won't be easy, but I also know it won't be as hard as you think. Rose really has taught her a lot. Emerald will just need to learn that she's not secluded anymore. She does trust us, but she has not met Ruby or myself, yet. Once she trusts us, and finds her dance, she'll be ready." Sapphire used her future vision to judge the future possibilities. It seemed to be that the odds were turning out to be very good, once she figured out that Emerald would have to fuse with just Ruby. A corruption was one thing, but a corrupted fusion, with Emerald and Sapphire's powers? That's worse than the cluster its self.


	12. DEAR READERS

Dear Readers,

I want to apologize for my absence. Since I was off-line there have been numerous changes to plot lines in the show and therefore I have decided to completely re-write my fanfiction 'the Last Emerald." I will be deleting the older version after I have published a few chapters of the new one just so everyone can have time to be notified of the changes just in case you dont cath this message.

Thanks for reading and again I apologize for my absence. Please enjoy the new story to come!

-Pandora


End file.
